Forwood Drabbles
by destinoscelgo
Summary: Thirty days of Forwood goodness for you to enjoy! Please read/review!
1. So Long

**Okay so this is my first time writing any form of a Forwood fic, so I figured I would start off with the 30 day challenge. I will be updating daily and will gladly take some prompts since right now I only have a few up my sleeve.  
**

**Please I could really use the encouragement here so if you could take the moment to review that would be awesome :) This is also my first time writing drabbles so I'm not entirely comfortable here ha ha  
**

**I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**So Long:**

Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes have known each other for their entire lives. Caroline would remember the days they played with their toys in his parent's yard and they would always get in trouble when Caroline would push him into the ground and Tyler would return by yanking at her wavy blonde hair. Neither of them would forget all of the times when they were barely six that his brother would have to separate them from having "screaming" contests as they would sit on opposite sides of the room in "time out" and yell at each other.

Somehow, even then it was like they always knew they would be a volatile pair.

* * *

**So...too short? Not enough? I need the feedback lol **


	2. Apart: One

**Thank you Celia, ForwoodForever and MidnightMoonRomantic for your reviews! I hope to be able to read more of them :)  
I made this one a bit longer so I hope it is okay so let me know!  
**

**I forgot to do a disclaimer so here goes...Even though it is on my bucket list, I do not own the Vampire Diaries, or it's characters. This is just the works of a very bored woman with the dream to write one day  
**

* * *

**2. Apart-One**

Secretly, Caroline had grown to dislike the type of person Tyler was becoming. It started out in Middle School when he became friends with the wrong people, well…maybe the not the wrong kinds of people, more the group that would pick on the "smaller" fish. He would barely pass a glance in her direction as he was too busy walking down the halls of Mystic Falls Middle School surrounded by the rest of the football team.

She was the one who urged him to go to the football summer camp. He had been afraid.

She remembered giving him the biggest hug ever and not wanting to let go.

"You're going to be gone a whole month!" she cried.

"I'll write to you." He had laughed.

Tyler did write to her, every day. Now he wouldn't look at her which hurt. However, even though Caroline was only twelve years old, she understood that this new "tough guy" routine was only just an act.

_He's had it rough_ she reasoned. She knew he was only covering up the softer side of him to protect himself. She could relate.

The next day Caroline signed up for cheer leading tryouts.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know! reviews are my crack...seriously**

**Tomorrow we get Apart-Two in Tyler's point of view :)  
**


	3. Apart: Two

**Thank you moonlightmoonromantic for the review :) I didn't hear a lot of feedback on the last one I hope it was okay. I have never done drabbles before (or written anything based on Tyler and Caroline ) so any form of encouragement would be awesome!  
**

* * *

**3. Apart:Two**

The cool kids didn't think Caroline was "good enough" for Tyler to talk to. He was afraid that was the only way he would get to stay on the team.

It was an illogical fear, he knew, since the kids wouldn't be able to decide if he could stay on the team or not, but he also knew how they could be, after all, his brother was one of them. He strived to make his brother and ultimately his father proud.

Each time Tyler would pass Caroline in the hallway he wanted to meet her gaze, but then one of the older kids would say something mean and out of embarrassment he would look away. He missed his friend, so each night after practice he would write her a note, saving each of them in a shoebox.

He promised to give them to her one day.

The he found out that she made the cheerleading squad.


	4. Growing Up

**Thank you again to MidnightmoonRomantic,Celia and the Guest who reviewed :)  
**

**I'm started to push forward a little bit, this one takes place probably in season one. I hope you enjoy PLEASE Review :)  
**

**4. Growing Up**

Caroline was on the cheerleading squad and dating Matt Donovan now and Tyler was still on the football team. He pretended not to care, he pretended that it didn't bother him that his friend was dating the girl he always had a crush on. It didn't matter anyway since Tyler hadn't spoken to Caroline like they used to since they were kids.

A lot of the time he would end up taking his frustrations on everyone else, and in turn, he became a jerk just like the kids from the football team when he first joined.

It became obvious that Tyler Lockwood managed his anger like his father, sometimes being unable to control it, and what was worse, the one person who always managed to keep him grounded with her smiles and jokes-Carline- wasn't around anymore. He wondered if she really hated him, or if her pompous act was just a façade.

He still wrote her the letters everyday, just like he had promised her long ago.


	5. Wolf

**Okay...so this is attempt number two to upload this chapter. I'm having issues with today, but anyway I want to thank EVERYONE for their reviews.  
**

**Let's do this again...  
**

**5. Wolf**

Caroline was a vampire, so she knew what it was like to feel different from the rest of her classmates. Naturally when she found out Tyler could turn into a werewolf, by ending another life nonetheless, she panicked. She and him had changed. They were no longer inseparable, as they went in different direction in life. That didn't mean she wanted him to go through what she had to. She was barely over her own change as is.

When she heard the fight going on upstairs, she quickly ran to him to see Matt, her now ex-boyfriend, who looked at her like she was disgusting, and Tyler, her former best friend, at each other's throats.

Everything happened so quickly, but just when she let her guard down, thinking it was over, Sara managed to stab Tyler causing him to react and push her. Ultimately he ended her life.

All in that one fatal blow, their relationship began to blossom. He told her she didn't understand, but she did. He had no idea how much she understood.

At the time, Caroline couldn't see it, but afterwards she realized that with the horrific death could come new life after all.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :) Ps I am moving into season two...I want to focus more on their future with this drabble set but anyway I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. The Video

**These next few chapters were really hard to write, since they are following the show and I am doing it by memory. Thank you for your feedback :) I hope you still enjoy these!  
**

* * *

**6. The Video**

Caroline and Tyler were both sharing the same concerns. The full moon was approaching and they hardly had a plan. All they knew was that they were going to work through this together.

Tyler remembered the cellar on the Lockwood property and took her there, he had no idea she had been there before.

The vampire searched the area, examining the bolts and chains with a chill, when they found Mason's journal laying on the ground, and inside –a flashdrive.

His uncle's first transition, right there for them to watch. She wasn't about to let him watch it alone, no matter how horrible it would be.

_Unimaginable pain_ Mason had called it in his journal.

_Maybe this isn't such a good idea…_

"You shouldn't be around me when I turn." He told her. "Why are you helping me?"

He knew she was a vampire, and she knew he was a danger to her but she didn't care- not when she could finally have her Tyler back.

Then Matt came over.

Awkward.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	7. The First Change

**This one is a bit shorter. Thank you for the reviews as always :)  
**

* * *

**7. The First Change**

Caroline couldn't believe what she was about to witness. She could hear Tyler's heart racing, pounding a powerful beat in his chest like a drum. He wanted to know what to expect, but she had no idea. She wasn't about to leave him alone though.

During the first moments of her own change, she had been alone. She may have survived, but the guilt of the woman she fed on, and the boy she killed still ate at her. She didn't want Tyler to have to live through what she had to and even though he had taken a life already, which is what put them in this predicament in the first place, she was going to stand by his side.

She wasn't going to lose him again.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	8. Kiss

**As always, thank you for the reviews :)  
**

**For some strange reason I had a lot of trouble writing this one lol  
**

**I hope you enjoy regardless!  
**

* * *

**8. Kiss**

When Caroline told Tyler about how his bite could kill her, he wasn't sure what to feel. First was anger. _How could she do that? Put herself at risk? _

She told him she didn't want him to go through what she had to when she woke up alone. She had killed somebody.

He left her for a while, angry-hurt mostly- and confused but as he sat around at the Grill, he was unable to sit still.

_Caroline Forbes risked he r life, just to sit with me…still after everything._

Before he realized it, he found himself sitting on her porch, just waiting for her to come home. When she returned, he had no idea what to say so he could only ask her why.

His ears filled with white noise, he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. All he knew was that once Caroline began to ramble, not much would stop her, so he did the only thing he knew would shut her up.

He kissed her, and until they broke apart, it was perfect.

"Why does everyone keep kissing me?"


	9. She Knew

**Okay, so this one was ridiculously hard for me to write. I guess trying to express Tyler's pain, and his regret during a scene in which I was SO angry with him for just made it that much harder. I hope you all enjoy anyway.  
**

**Thank you for the reviews I appreciate all feedback :)  
**

**As always. I still do not own TVD.  
**

* * *

**9. She knew**

Caroline had known the entire time that Mason was dead. Tyler's feelings for her were unrequited, yet she had betrayed him.

_Maybe I deserve it._

He had no idea Caroline tried to protect him, had he known, maybe…just maybe things would have gone differently. Maybe he wouldn't have felt so threatened by Stefan when he attacked him to defend Caroline.

Then he wouldn't have called Jules.

When Stefan Salvatore called him a dick, he was right.

Tyler froze before saving her, he thought she would kill him, his own pain drove him in the wrong direction something he had done to her before. When he did go back for her he knew he lost her/.

It was something he would regret forever.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	10. He's Gone

**I kept this one short and sweet intentionally. Hopefully it isn't too horrible lol  
**

**10. He's Gone**

During his time of need, Caroline was there for him, and while his feelings grew fonder again for her…he was no fool to see she was still crazy about Matt.

He made sure to tell his friend that before he left, and didn't forget to write yet another letter to her apologizing for his actions yet again.

He was tired of apologizing. Tyler Lockwood had a lot of changed to go through before he could see her again.

This time, he was going to make it right.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	11. Return

Thank you ForwoodForever,MMR, and KaceyO for your reviews! i am glad you are enjoying these :)

* * *

**11. Return**

Tyler didn't expect to return to be sacrificed. He didn't expect to come home and be forced t change during a full moon, or nearly rip his friends apart.

He had felt Caroline bring him home. He remembered her laying him down on her couch, naked, but wrapped in a blanket.

He had also heard Matt's words, "I don't know if I can handle the whole vampire thing."

_Good, she is too good for you anyway._ He thought, even though they were both his friends, he knew they were wrong together.

When she came back onto the couch, he could see the mixture of pain and relief in her expression. She looked like she wanted to sigh, but couldn't.

"Matt dumped me."

She shrugged and Tyler only offered his comfort , which was him lying naked under the blanket, but she took it anyway.

One step in the right direction, slowly but surely, they would be perfect.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of this one :)**


	12. Summer: One

**An: These next two chapters are promps from cinnamoncookie (who happens to be writing an awesome Forwood fanfic as we speak!)**

**They take place during the summer between season one and season two.**

**Thank you guys for your reviews I can't wait to hear what you think about these next two chapters!**

* * *

** 12. Summer: 1**

It started with a cup of coffee.

The werewolf and vampire sat at the local café outside, not caring-or thinking- about who could see.

They laughed and joked about the past, while trying everything they could to make light of the situations in the past months. Caroline found herself joking about the night Matt broke up with her, hardly even thinking about it anymore.

"It doesn't matter anymore" she laughed it off with a smile, searching Tyler's face for a reaction. It was then she realized that nothing mattered anymore. Her once awkward friendship with Tyler Lockwood had begun to grow again and even though they were just friends, she could see it turning into so much more.

Maybe one day.


	13. Summer:Two

**Thank you to the Guest, ForwoodForever, and MMR for the reviews! I appreciate them all of course :)  
**

**I hope you enjoy this one!  
**

* * *

**13. Summer: Two**

It was 98 degrees out during the middle of August and Caroline and Tyler spent their time with their friends at the closest beach.

For a while, Caroline enjoyed the sun's rays, even though she wouldn't tan. She preferred to lay back in her yellow bikini while she watched Tyler- and surprisingly enough- Matt toss each other around the beach. They weren't exactly friends, but Tyler was trying to get on his good side again.

When Matt ran off to torment Elena (who had been dragged to the beach by her brother) Tyler ran to Caroline and without a word, threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed over his laughs as he ran to the ocean while the others watched.

"Let me go!" she shrieked as she felt the ice cold water hit her body. She struggled to her feet, using Tyler as a ladder but with her strength, she pulled him down under the water as well. They resurfaced, both laughing, even though Caroline screamed as she saw a wave come over them.

Under the water again, she grabbed onto Tyler for dear life. Opening her eyes she caught herself face to face with her werewolf friend, and before she could stop herself, she locked her lips with his.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought :) Tomorrow starts a brief set of season three drabbles, then I am going to skip and go into the future **


	14. It Was Nothing

**This one is short, mostly just to ease over from the events of the last chapter. Thank you MidnightMoodRomantic (who has been reviewing all of my TVD fics and for that is forever amazing) cinnamoncookie, ForwoodForever and my mystery Guest :) You guys are all awesome!  
**

**Anyway, disclaimer as always, still applies.  
**

* * *

**14. It Was Nothing**

After their kiss, both Tyler and Caroline agreed it was nothing.

They were just caught up in the moment and they had been spending so much time together, after all…even Matt and Mayor Lockwood thought they were dating. Naturally the pair denied it as Tyler had begun to see a girl casually and Caroline was still struggling over Matt.

Even though through it all, the vampire and werewolf still caught eachother's eye, neither of them had the courage to go that way again.


	15. Elena's Birthday

**Okay so kicking off season three now! I am halfway done :) Thank you for the reviews,follows etc!  
**

* * *

**15. Elena's Birthday:**

It drove Caroline insane knowing that Tyler was bringing a date to Elena's birthday. When he told her, she could have sworn he was searching her face for a reaction, just to see if she would be upset. Of course she was-she wasn't about to show him that though.

At Elena's party, the vampire lost her temper and compelled Tyler's date away. It wasn't that if she couldn't have him, no one could, but she had to give it a shot.

When she finally did, she didn't regret it. Everything could finally be perfect now.

* * *

**Forgot to add, this is another short one, but they are about to get longer promise! Please review :)**


	16. Trouble

**As always, thank you so much for the reviews :) You guys are so awesome!  
**

* * *

**16. Trouble**

Tyler knew Caroline was in trouble when he couldn't find her before the full moon. He thought she was feeling awkward for their last encounter, but something didn't sit right.

His mother told him Caroline was a monster, he had to turn in front of her to prove to her what he could do as well.

She tried to stop it, she tried to help Caroline, but she was too late.

Tyler went to the Sheriff who was the only person he knew would help. He was going to save the woman he loved.

She was no monster to him, she was his saving grace.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of this one!**


	17. Deadish

**Thank you guys for your reviews and my newest followers welcome and thank you for following this drabble set I hope you won't be disappointed! :)  
**

**There are a couple here I want to make into full one shot extensions so if you have any requests you can leave them in the comments :)  
**

* * *

**17. Dead…ish**

Tyler wasn't dead, according to Rebekah the word was "dead-ish".

Klaus, the Original hybrid, was using Tyler as motivation to find out what was wrong with his hybrids.

Caroline was the one who had to give him the bad news, he could die after all.

He was trying to make him into a hybrid and all it took was a vial of Elena-the doppelganger's- blood. After the events of the day, Tyler and Caroline walked hand in hand, together as always.

He was now a hybrid and he seemed…happy, the bounce in his step showed it all.

"This is going to be an amazing year." He smiled as he kissed her.

Caroline wanted to believe it, but she wasn't so sure.

* * *

**Please review :) I thrive on knowing what you all think :)**


	18. Everything Pushed Forward

**As always, thank you for your reviews! I'm skipping the rest of season three now, as the entire Klaus possession issue is not something I felt like writing about and I have a bunch of AU post finale drabbles I wanted to write, I hope you guys don't mind. (I mean do I really want to write about how much Caroline will hate Klaus for it? These are Forwood drabbles after all lol)  
**

**And again, please review and let me know what you think :)  
**

* * *

**18. Everything Pushed Forward**

Everything changed.

Still fighting off the anger of Klaus taking over Tyler, Tyler and Caroline were still ready to run away. She wanted her Tyler back, and he just wanted to be with Caroline. They were only safe-and happy- together.

They graduated, managing to make it through the year with the help of their friends and family, they managed to get through the possession as Caroline knew she couldn't be angry with him about it.

They were going to celebrate the night away, and still only thinking about each other.

For Tyler and Caroline, this wasn't just a graduation party. This was a going away party as well.

They were leaving tonight.


	19. Bus Station

**As always, thank you guys for the reviews! I hope you are all enjoying these drabbles! Also if you haven't yet, check out One Hundred Years my newest fic, which will have some Forwood goodness in there and let me know what you think (yup shameless self promotion...and back to the story!)  
**

* * *

**19. Bus Station**

It was pouring rain, and Caroline's car had broken down on the way to New York with Tyler.

They were finally running- as far as they could. She had pulled into a bus stop to call Stefan for a jump. Nobody else was anywhere nearby and they were stuck inside. He had been busy helping Elena with her transition over time, and while Caroline had stayed until her friend insisted she leave, he promised to head towards them as soon as he hung up the phone.

It was pouring out while Caroline and Tyler laughed and smiled while sitting on the roof of the car, the vampire curled into her hybrid boyfriend's arms.

It didn't matter that they were dripping wet, had they been human, they may have risked getting pneumonia.

That was impossible, so instead they enjoyed each other in the rain.

* * *

**Please review! They really make my day :)**


	20. New York

**Have I really been doing this for twenty days? Wow.  
**

**Anyway, thank you so so much for the reviews! You know I love each and every one of you and you are all awesome :)  
**

**Sorry this one is so short, it's meant to be a tie in to the rest of the story  
**

* * *

**20. New York**

It could have taken years to get to New York, but yet the drive felt like it flew by since they were together.

They were safe now, that was all that mattered.

Caroline and Tyler both got into NYU and Mayor Lockwood had given them money to find a place so things were beginning to look up.

They were able to live their lives now, just as they deserved.

* * *

**Let me know what you think in all of it's shortness!**


	21. Tyler's Birthday

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews :) and to my Guest reviewer on the last chapter-that is extremely sweet of you and while I do not think I am good enough to write for the show I do have MANY ideas I would share LOL so thank you :)  
**

**I can't believe there are only six left! Crazy!  
**

* * *

**21. Tyler's Birthday**

Since they arrived in New York, Tyler hadn't talked to his friends back in Mystic Falls in the two weeks since he left. Things had been hectic and even though his birthday was coming up, he had expected to spend the day with Caroline as she had promised a trip to the Bronx Zoo so they could see the wolves. They were then supposed to return to the city (everything being so close by train) and enjoy the sights.

They were able to be each other now…together and while Tyler missed his friends and family, Caroline was all he needed.

He was surprised – to say the least- when they returned to their apartment, Caroline told him she was going to make him dinner and when she unlocked the door, all of their friends were there…waiting for him.

There was a such thing as perfection after all.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	22. School

**Thank you guys for the positive feedback on the last chapter! I'm enjoying writing the Forwood travels in NY to be honest :)  
**

**I hope you enjoy this one!  
**

* * *

**22. School**

Once classes started, Tyler and Caroline barely got to see each other. Tyler was majoring in Anthropology (he would have preferred to follow his father's steps in politics-vowing to be better than him, but due to being outed as a hybrid that would never happen) so he could learn more about other cultures, while Caroline was aiming to get her B.A in music, something she always had been interested in and she was planning on soon taking some fashion design classes as well. Each night Tyler's classes would run later so there was only about one hour in the evening that they could spend together. It wasn't easy, but the one hour they had before going to bed was always worth it.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! **

**Also One Hundred Years has been updated and I think everyone should go check that one out :)  
**


	23. Babysitting

**Thank you guys as always for the reviews! You guys are as always impeccably awesome!  
**

**I hope you enjoy this one and don't forget to review!  
**

* * *

**23. Babysitting**

When Caroline's classmate needed someone to watch her two year old daughter Ava, she jumped at the opportunity to help. She, being an only child, loved other kids and half always been good with them.

It was both her and Tyler's day off from classes so they both watched little Ava while playing games, Tyler taught her hide and seek which the little girl enjoyed very much.

Caroline admired how great Tyler was with the girl. However, even in her own happiness, she was saddened by the reminder that he would not be able to have children of his own.

She would never be able to either.


	24. Klaus

**I can't believe there are only six left! I feel like I just started these!  
**

**As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. I decided however I hate doing drabbles and will never do anything like this ever again lol I prefer writing one shots, which reminds me I think I am going to extend this one just for fun, it will give me something else to work on.  
**

**Anyway let me know what you think of this one! As always please review :)  
**

* * *

**24. Klaus**

Things had been so peaceful for most of the semester.

As luck would have it of course, nothing works out as it should.

She was by herself when he came to her door, surprisingly without his hybrid posse.

He looked curious and asked if she changed her mind. Even though it wasn't a question, he had expected her to go back with him, saying she would no longer have to run-as long as they were together.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh.

As long as she was with him, there was no life- not without Tyler.

Klaus didn't like that, he never appreciated being told no.

He moved to slam her against the wall, but soon he was pulled back.

"Tyler!"

Her hybrid boyfriend had saved her, but his strength was no match for the Original. Yet two was always better than one. Klaus would never hurt Caroline so he, no matter how stubborn he was, took the hint, not allowing his pride to falter of course.

He left with the warning to never cross his path again.

That would be no problem.


	25. Five Years Later

**Thank you for the reviews!  
**

**I did a little bit of a time jump here, with only four more to go after this one I figured it was a good time :) Please review!  
**

* * *

**25. Five Years Later**

It had been five years since Klaus visited, five years since they left Mystic Falls. Friends would visit, but most of their time was consisting of their studies and then each other.

When they both graduated, they moved to the suburbs deeper into Long Island, and were lucky enough to both find jobs fitting with their degrees (maybe with some compulsion involved, but neither of them would admit that to the other.)

Everything was finally normal and they felt so…human again-just like way back when.

It was perfect.


	26. Friends

**Getting much closer to the end now :) Thank you for the reviews and the new follower! I hope you guys enjoy this one  
**

* * *

**26. Friends**

Even though she had been distant from her friends, only skyping with Elena-who was enjoying the life of being an author, and Bonnie who was still in Med school- once a week or maybe twice. Even though Bonnie was the only one who aged, all three girls had matured so much once they moved on with their lives.

Tyelr tried to keep up with Jeremy and Matt, but Matt was working two jobs, not having time as he was taking pharmaceutical classes from home, and Jeremy had gone away to school back in Denver so he mostly spoke to him only once in a while.

Somehow though, once a month, Elena would force Matt to visit the Forbes/Lockwood apartment and while each time brought back the good memories of Mystic Falls, it also brought back the bad.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	27. A Big Move

**To my guest reviewer who vehemently is requesting more Forwood fic (I hope you are reading this lol) I will gladly continue writing Forwood so if you have any prompts I will do one shots once a week. That goes for anyone who would like any drabbles/one shots. I can extend some of these, so if you want to see some of these extended leave it in the comment box and I can probably have them up within the week. I will also do Kennett,Elejah, Damon/Katherine, Stefan Katherine, Kol Katherine. So if you have anything at all you can message me on here or send me an anon ask on tumblr (my link is in my profile, I am destinoscelgo there as well)  
**

**Phew! Anyway, thank you guys so so much for the reviews and do consider sending me prompts. I love to write them for all sorts of characters :)  
**

**I hope you enjoy this one!  
**

* * *

**27. A Big Move**

One night during dinner, Caroline was complaining about all of her problems with their apartment.

She wanted a dog, but no pets were allowed, the neighbors were rude and extremely loud, and she wanted her own backyard. She was beginning to hate the city life and wanted to move out to the suburbs.

Tyler listened intently, understanding her complaints as she went on, but cut her off finally.

"We can buy a house."

Caroline's eyes glistened as she shot from her chair in disbelief.

They had the money as Tyler had his own small fortune set up from his mother once everything cleared in Mystic Falls.

First, Caroline stared, and then she shrieked. He knew this was what she wanted and with that out of the way, he had other plans to make.

* * *

**Only three left guys!**


	28. The Ring

**This one is really short, but it gets the point across I think :)  
**

**Thank you for the reviews as always! Please review!  
**

**28. The Ring**

It took months for Tyler to pick the right one. Each ring he looked at just wasn't perfect enough. It wouldn't make her eyes since even brighter than they already did. He was unable to find a ring that matched Caroline's beauty, her fire, her light.

When he finally found the perfect one, money wasn't an issue. He would do anything-get anything- for the woman he loved.


	29. The Proposal

**I think that we all have this...impression we want left when the one we love proposes, and while this was not my own wish, I think it fits perfectly for Tyler/Caroline, simple yet wonderful. Their private lives being what is most important to them...so a billboard with "Will You Marry Me?" just wouldn't fit them. (Even though while in high school I think that is what Caroline would have wanted, being the romantic and all.)  
**

**I hope you enjoy! Please review!  
**

* * *

**29. Proposal**

Caroline originally wanted to go out to a nice city restaurant for their anniversary, but when Tyler offered to cook dinner, she couldn't turn it down. He was an excellent cook, even though he was always at work so she never got to experience it.

When she came home from a long day at work, the smell of his mother's homemade sauce filled her senses. Excited, she went inside and wrapped her arms around his waist, her intentions to surprise him, but he knew he was there just waiting for her touch.

She had the perfect boyfriend.

They ate while Caroline talked about her day, but she could see how fidgety he was. The second she finished, he took her plate and put it in the sink and sauntered back into the dining room.

She watched In confusion as he got down on one knee.

"Caroline will you marry me?"

Instantly, she knew the answer, she couldn't say no. He was perfect for her, and she hoped she was perfect for him. She smiled as she began to cry, looking at the ring and it's immediate beauty with it's perfect diamond surrounded by blue stones on a thin silver band.

The ring, the boyfriend, the life she always wanted, it was all coming together.

How could she say no?


	30. Wedding

**The last one! I want to thank everyone who took the time to read and enjoy each drabble. They were not easy! I may have a Forwood fic in mind, but right now I am focusing on One Hundred Years (which does have some Forwood goodness in it) and Even in Death.  
**

**So here we go! This is the last one and I hope it doesn't leave anyone disappointed!  
**

* * *

**30. Wedding**

All of their friends and family drove to New York for the big Lockwood-Forbes wedding. It was mostly hushed in Mystic Falls since some of the towns people knew about Caroline's vampirism and Tyler being a werewolf (they didn't know he was a hybrid)

Everything was beautiful; all of her best friends looked gorgeous in their bridesmaid's dresses, with Bonnie being the maid of honor.

The ceremony was unforgettable, the hall fitting more than enough people all dancing and laughing. Nothing could have been better, and when Caroline shared her first dance with her husband- she knew everything was perfect. Even though it took some tears and heartbreak to get where they were now…what mattered was that they were there, together.

Forever.


End file.
